We luv halloween
by Silk-Woven-Bones
Summary: It has been several years since Finch and the gang have gone out trick-or-treating. But when Finch tries to get the guys together for a final halloween, unexpected visitors set it all askew. High violence, sexual content, no real pairings intended.


(Author's note: Please read) WARNING. This story has high amounts of vulgar language and actions. This story pushes the M rating. So after you read this story, please tell me if I need to move this over to a more appropriate website. This story is offensive, will have a high violence, swearing, racisum, immature humor, and sexual situations. But I will however, try to limit on sexual contact discription. As I've said before. After reading this story, please tell me if I should place this on a more appropriate site. Do not flame me, as you will not be taken seriously and given a boot to the head. Constructive critisum is welcome. Instead of a boot to the head, you will be given an virtual cupcake and a brohoof.

This isn't my first fanfiction written. However, this is my first fanfiction submited for online viewing. I have no editor so if there are any errors or any inconsistancies, please tell me. Don't go easy on it if you do plan to give a review on it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

This house held hell. A body lie there and dishes were strewn about. It was strange. Two floors, dirty, unkempt, trashy, flithy, rancid, vulger, rotten. The adults of the house hold haven't been home for months. But for two siblings, it was still home as much as a roach nest as it was. They were known as Finch and Moochie. An older brother and a younger sister. 17 and 12. Neither were home however. The younger was in a place unbenouncest to the older sibling, but the older sibling's location was more than predictable at a time like this. It was halloween afternoon. About 2 hours until sunset. So Finch had went to gather his old group early as he decided that they should have one last year. That, and he had managed to get his mask on 'accident' earlier this year. No one would miss the mail man. Just another prick gone. Anyhow, the young man walked to the secound youngest and strongest of the group's home, Pig-pig. He had dropped this tradition with the rest of the four boy three years ago. But it was sudden really, no one had planned for it to be the last one that year. The mutant whale that had been controled by some mad scientist or 'writer' as he claimed to be, was brought down by the TokoPo section of the conspiracy appartment of the government and it had been such a horrible disaster that none of them wanted to trick-or-treat anymore. But The 'demon' of the group didn't come back the next year like he did when they still trick-or-treated. So they were going to have it this year in his honor of sorts.

As the Red-headed teen reached his destination, he banged on the door of the average two-story house awaiting a reply. Soon, an older looking, top heavy woman opened the door with a forced excited smile. "OH! Finch..." The woman's dissapointment began to show through." Hello Mrs. Du'claw-" "Nuh, uh, uh! That is MIZZ Du'claw."Her fake enthusisum was put back in place. "Why I haven't seen you in years! You've grown so much!" Finch analyzed her for a moment. She's changed too. Instead of looking like she had french backround, or so she claimed as she looked more texan than french. Especially fat and homopobic due to an incident concerning her husband and son." I take it your here for my son?" Finch slightly nodded his head and looked away. Then they just stood there for a few secounds. It was dead silent and the whole time they were standing there, Miss. Du'claw was staring at the older teen with a horrifiyingly creepy grin plastered onto her face. Her make-up was running, her clothes were wrinkled and stained, and in simple terms, she looked a wreak. She was struggling to keep what little composure she had and it was painfully obvious. "Well...?" "Well what?" Finch stared at her awaiting a reply all while managing to keep an undisturbed look behind his Questionably realistic skull mask. "Is he ready?" "OH!" The chubby woman rushed over to the staircase just a few feet away from the front door. "Matthew! MATTHEW! Your friend's here!" A noise came from upstairs that sounded like things being knocked over and the sounds of clothes rustleing. About several minutes past and thre was no response. "MATTHEW PORKINS DU'CLAW!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP! GODDAMNNIT! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST FUCKIN' TIME!" Matthew, better and more nortoriously known as Pig-pig, shouted back at his mother furiously. "THEN FUCKIN' COME DOWN!" "I AM YOU BITCH!" "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN!-" As the two bickered, Finch walked in the house and saw it in a torn up condition. Beer cans everywhere, wall paper was peeling, and the whole house was in a banged up and trashed condition. Further adding to the family's pig like complex. Which was makeing the outside of the house contradict itself as it had a fresh coat of paint each month, trimmed lawn, beautiful flower garden with roses bushes and ivy. Finch's vision soon shot back to the stairs as a door had slammed against something upstairs. The sound of heavy footsteps rang through the thin hallway and Pig-pig soon reveiled himself. He was actually pretty clean in comparrison to his mother from what he could see. "There! Happy!" Pig-pig was wearing his usual cloths he wore during school; sneakers, his lettermen jacket, tan shorts and a green shirt with a single stripe going through it. His most prominant feature being his trademark, paper-mache pig head. Suddenly, Miss Du'claw had another sickenly disturbing happy look on her face once more. "Awwwww! How precious!" You couldn't see it, but inside of that giant pig head was a nasty little pissed-off frown. "Yes. Adorable. Let's go Pig-pig. We have to get Spencer." Pig-pig trudged along side Finch and hurried out to get away from his psychopath of a mother. Before He was able to slam the door on his mother, she caught the door and took his hand to place a yellow stained pillow case in his hand. "Oh You almost forgot your bag..." She then jerked his arm down and pulled their faces close together so that her hairy, pimpled face was right in his. "Oh. And if I find out you were doing dirty, dirty, no-no things again with the boys I'll gut you like a fish and eat you like one too!" Miss Du'claw said in a mantic craze and getting spit in his face. "Yeah, yeah ,yeah." Pig-pig ripped away from her and turned away. "It's not like any of em' are my types anyway." The piggly football player muttered under his breath to avoid his mother's ears.

Miss Du'claw finally shut the door and let the tricksters go. Pig-pig tossed the rat dropping infested pillow case and threw it to the side."Can't wait until fuckin' college so I can get the hell out of here..." Pig-pig complained as they walked to the near by crosswalk. "She seems to be taking it pretty well." Finch said snyly. "Aw shut up! Now why are we doing this again?" Pig-pig asked, his anger subsiding for now. "I got better things to be doing than spendin' an evenin' with some faggy emo like you." "We're having a proper last halloween." Without taking mind of the other or children waiting, they crossed the road without any mind or care. Promptly causing an accedent."What? In memory of your boyfriend?" "Hey. Just because your insecure about your sexuality doesn't mean I am. Now lets stop talking about tits of any kind, even if they're on the chest of your 'lead quarter back' and get moving. We have work to do." Finch's casual reply made the pig start to fume. "I ain't no homo!" "Whatever." The boys made it to another house, the one that belonged to Spencer. Formally knowen as Mr. Kitty . Instead of knocking on the door like Finch did at Pig-pig's house, they barged right in. It's not like anyone at home cared that much. On the inside of the home, it looked pretty average. All the furniture is in order, nothing is broken, and no one was home. "I don't think he's home." Pig-pig stated with stupidity lining his words. Not that he'd notice. Ever. "No, he's here. His car key and hotel room key are still here." Finch said flicking a keychain ordament on the ring hanging from a messily placed hook on the walk. It was perfectly quiet. Except for the loud moans emminating from upstairs. The red head sighed. "I think I found him." "Them." Before Pig-pig could go up the stairs, Finch placed a hand on the football player's shoulder and pointed towards something in the kitchen. He responded with a grim smile. "At least there's an upside to this night..."

~Upstairs in Mr. Kitty's room~

"Oh! YEAH! OH BABY! MORE! MORE!" A loud scream came from a blound headed black woman beneath a man wearing nothing other than a loose, tiger jacket. Presumeibly belonging or at least owned by the woman beneath him. begun to thrust harder and harder, his grip around her fleshy legs that were struck in the air grew tighter along with her soaked pussy. Their sweat mixed together and created a fluent stream as their body movements swayed together in rythem. The woman's orange painted lips curled into a larger grin and she squealed in delight once more as her dominater let go and leaned forward to asault her pillow-like breasts. He begun to suck harshly on them and nipped at the the skin on the left one, savoring the sweetness of them. Her green painted fingers dug deep into his tough skin but was unable to pierce it no matter how much she tried. As her tounge hung out of her mouth she opened her eyes and they widened as she saw two other men enter the room. Mr. Kitty sat back up and laughed. "Gotcha sweet spot!" He looked at her and only saw her face contorted in fear and trying in terror to throw him off of her. "What the hell is wrong!" Mr. Kitty replied annoyed. The woman only responded in a foreign launguge that seemed to flow out of her mouth better. "SPEAK FUCKING ENGLISH WHORE!" The Ganguro pointed behind him. "THEM!" was tackled off of her, his dick slid out of her along with his grip on her and he soon heard more vicious screaming. "GET OFF ME DAMN IT!" couldn't see his attacker and he waved his hand over the floor in attempts to grab hold of a magnum he kept lying on the floor. The Ganguro still on the bed screamed one last time until the red-haired teen came up to her and whispered something to her. She stopped screaming and was now only whimpering with soft squeaks, signifying she was still horrified and had no idea as to what was happening. She got up and got her tank top from the ground then procceded to try and escape towards the door until the teen snatched her wrist. Mr. Kitty managed to get hold of the magnum on the ground and held it to his attacker's head and fired. Insted of blowing out his attacker's brains, he had hit the woman he was screwing just minutes ago. "Damn it!" He watched as the ganguro woman's pupils shrunk as a large chunk of her head flew off and splat onto the wall just left of her. Her eyes, well, eye begun to tear up and she fell to the blood stained carpet. Her body twitched spazmaticlly, further spouting more blood around the corner of the room, furniture, and clothes. His attacker threw himself off to see what had just happened. The teen in the tiger jacket had been left breathless as he looked upon the scene. He instantly reconized the red-haired teen wearing the skull mask. "Finch?" He looked over to his attacker. "-and fucking Pig-Pig." He was glared at when he called the football player that idiotic nickname that he had been called since middle school. "What the fuck you dicks! Couldn't you at least fucking knock at the damn door! That's what it's fucking for!" Finch, his skull mask with fresh blotches of blood on them, walked closer to the barely clothed tiger, snacthing away the Magnum and throwing it off to the side. "This wouldn't have happened if you had gotten ready at the time I told you to be." Pig-pig stood up and wavered back and forth.  
>Finch grabbed some costume parts that were on the ground and threw them at the tiger on the other side of the room. "Get ready. It's getting closer to sunset." "This? Look, I thought we were over this." "This is our last year, okay? The last year we had celebrated halloween, it ended on a bad note and Devil Lad never came back." Mr. Kittytook off the tiger jacket that he adorned and threw it onto the bed. "You mean the poacher from a couple of towns over?" Mr. Kitty questioned as he put on a pair of boxers as the violence had calmed him down and made him lose his boner. "-or the bowels of hell." Pig-pig added on. "It'd be possible wouldn't it?" asked as he finished dressing his lower body with clothes, a cell phone in pocket and and wallet on a chain. "I mean, wasn't he and that nigger kid the only people who survived that race bombing?" "Yeah. And we're all going to suffer that same fate again if we don't get our asses in gear." Finch said a little more eager than his usual tone. Before Mr. Kitty could ask anymore questions, Finch cut him off. "We made your house a gas chamber." Instead of getting angered by the fact if he just used his lighter to light a smoke they'd all bust up in flames, he put on the tiger hood he had on moments ago, a pair of hikeing boots, and pulled a pillow case from is pillow. "Alright. Lets just go. I need a fucking smoke and would like to get this over with and fuck that corpse." The three trick-or-treaters went through the window and slid off the balcony to get to the frount yard. "Where's Moochie by the way?" The tiger questioned. "Hopefully at the hill waiting for us, if not she's with her group now." "Geez, when you say it like that, it make us sound, like, old." "not really, she's pretty much the same age we were when we finally got our group together." With that statement, a grim scilence over came them. It was like that until the teens were at the hill the red-head had spoke of.<p>

They all realized what had happened after they stopped 3 years ago. 3 years that were way. Too. Long. The three stood there under the large oak tree. The leaves that created the meaning of Fall had turned warm colors of blood orange, rusted red, and a citrus yellow twirled around them. Practiclly danceing circles around the teens with the chilling winds as their partner. The children who were once babies when they trick-or-treated were now doing it themselves. Each in a cutesy costume that made their parents full of delight to see them looking so 'adorable', with the parents usually dressed as something that matched the other or their child's. Each yard was full of bright neon 'halloween' decorations, there were practiclly no bullies stealing any candy from the little kids, and everything looked happy-dunky-dory. This did not please any of them. It was sickening. The sun was setting and it was supposed to be a sacred time, where they wait for the sun to die down, and the night to rise from the dead and decorate the town in a blanket of darkness to signify that it was time to do their deeds. To bring terror to the night, to bring in a great candy harvest. And now...it was just pure commercialism. While they only looked mildly displeased on the outside, on the inside their blood was boiling with rage at how such a sacred time was defiled with such filth. It wasn't so sacred to any of them 10 minutes ago, but now they were angered that their holiday was milked and abused like this. "This isn't halloween anymore." Pig-pig said coldly. His mother's emotions sounded as if they came through his voice, and even then with his emotions and words mixing together perfectlly like cake batter, it was still a severe understatement. "Your right." Mr. Kitty said agreeing with the pig for once. " It's little kiddies super fun time with everyone sucking on Mr. Roger's and Walt Disney's tits." Finch stated the last straw.

"Quiet. What happened to our 'sacred moment'?"

A devilishly sensual voice floated through the teens. The leaves rustled violently as a wind as freezing as death itself hurricaned around the hill. The group didn't turn around to see their visitor. None of them jumped in sudden fear. And none of them were overwhelmed with happiness. They all waited. Stareing before the sun. Watching it dye the sky with an varity of golds, crimsons, and dark, dark, blues. The place where the violet color shone were billions of little stars. There to taunt them and scold them. "Well. Now, Shan't we begin?" With the final word spoken and a firey breath hanging in the air.

It finally begun.


End file.
